If Someone Helped
by jesi1110
Summary: What would happen if someone had known that Akkarin and Lorlen would die at the end of 'The High Lord? What if they tried to save them? What would happen afterwards? This is my first ever story.
1. Chapter 1

If Someone Helped

Black Magician Trilogy: The High Lord

Alternate ending

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Black Magician Trilogy' or any of its characters. All rights belong to Trudi Canavan

I slip through the trees, hoping not to be seen be the three Ichani advancing towards the university entrance where Akkarin and Sonea stand. I glance at the battle from behind a tree. Closing my eyes I sense that the link I made with the arenas power store can still be used easily. Looking back Akkarin is stepping towards the Ichani. Sonea follows him. As they get onto the grass Kariko assaults them with mindstrike. With my senses distracted I barely remember the knife lying in the dirt under Akkarins feet. That is until Kariko brings it up piercing Akkarin in the chest. After seeing it so many times in my dreams, it's still a shock to witness it in reality. Hearing Akkarins gasp of pain sets me off sprinting towards the two of them. Balkan, Dorrien and Rothen begin striking the Ichani from the university roof. Sonea is crouched beside Akkarin. I kneel down next to Akkarin.

"Sonea I will Heal him, you have to keep fighting."

She looks up, alarmed that Kariko had gotten so close. She gives Akkarin one final look before nodding. I take Akkarin's hand as I feel Sonea's shield pass over us. Drawing power from my own stores as well as the arena I split my mind in two. Heal Akkarin. Give Sonea power. As soon as I examine his body I start to panic.

What do I do? Okay. Calm down. Do exactly what Lorlen told you to do. Okay. Stop the pain. Slowing the bleeding. Fix the arteries. Mend the organ tissue. Heal the skin. I'm doing terrible.

My mind is constantly distracted with drawing and sending power. I'm frighteningly aware of how fast my power is draining. I'm battling exhaustion. I glance up at the battle. One Ichani left. The remaining Guild magicians have gathered around the gates, watching. I scan the faces hoping he's still alive. There. I breath a sigh of relief. He's okay. A scream brings me back to the fight. I turn around to see the final Ichani ignite in flames of heatstrike. Sonea collapses next to Akkarin. They hold onto each other, crying.

Nearly fading to unconsciousness I struggle to stand. His eyes catch mine as he stumbles towards me after telling Osen he can walk himself. We both fight to get to one another. When we meet we grab onto each other as we fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Lorlen," I sigh.

He's alive. We both are. I turn my head and look at Akkarin and Sonea.

They're together. I did it. I changed the future.

It begins to rain. I lie down next to Lorlen and watch the sky. My head on his shoulder and his arm around me.

"I love you, Cloe," he says to me.

"I love you too, Lorlen," I reply.

AN: My first story! I know it's really short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love it if you'd review, I would really like some advice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If Someone Helped

I do not own The Black Magician Trilogy or its characters. (Unfortunately!)

I pace backwards along the corridor of the Healing Quarters for what must be the twentieth time. The clinical smell clings in my nose. I stand by the window and look out. It seems like the destruction in the city is another world compared to the untouched Guild buildings. Magical battles should affect magicians lives not people like slum dwellers who struggle enough already. Depressed by the sunny weather outside, I turn around and sit down next to Osen. By the eye I'm worried! Worried about Sonea, wondering when she'll wake up. Worried about how much of a terrible job I did Healing Akkarin's heart. Worried about how the Guild will react to black magicians and Balkan's retirement and how weak we are to another attack. And above all I'm worried about Lorlen.

Me and Osen have been trying to keep ourselves busy with things in the Guild to distract us from how bad things are with him. I managed to give him a small amount of Healing before he insisted that I go after Akkarin to help them. He's so selfless. It's irritating. And there's also a tiny nagging voice in the back of my mind which blames Osen for what happened. If Lorlen hadn't pushed him out of the way...

 _There's no use in speculating. He already blames himself enough. You shouldn't._

 _I know but still.._

 _No stop it!_

 _Great now I'm having conversations with myself._

From the end of the corridor I see Lady Vinara walking towards us. I stand up as she nears.

"How are.." I pause. Who should I ask about? "..they?" She looks between us both.

"Sonea is awake and currently at Akkarin's bedside where he will hopefully make a near perfect recovery," she says. I breathe a sigh of relief. They'll get better. Wait.

"Lorlen?" I ask. A frown crosses her face. "We aren't sure if the Administrator will recover from his injuries." She keeps talking about crushed bones and internal bleeding but I bearly hear what she's saying. Keeping my voice as steady as possible I end the conversation quickly,

"If there's any change in his condition please contact either myself or Lord Osen immediately."

She nods, "Of course." I walk off briskly, desperate to get away before I break. "Cloe!" Osen calls after me. "Not now Osen," I call back. I can't turn back now. My mind takes me to the first place I think of. His office. The door swings open at my touch. I close the door and lean against it. Piles of paper cover his desk as usual. Since the Invasion me and Osen thought that it was inappropriate to use Lorlen's office. I sit at the window seat that I usually sit in when Lorlen does his work. It's a Freeday today. Even on Freedays Lorlen would be in here. It's eerie without him. This is what my life is going to be like now. Without Lorlen.

 _She said might not recover..._

 _Might! That's good!_

 _Yeah, might NOT! That's terrible._

 _Oh shut up!_

I think I'm going insane. I feel so alone and he's not even gone. I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. I already feel tears coming. I want to hope but it feels helpless. Just to sit there and hope for the best. The door opens and Osen walks in.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I shake my head and sniffle, "I'm losing him Osen." He steps forwards and holds me. I cry into his robes for I don't know how long. After a while I step back from him and wipe my eyes. He smiles slightly, "Better?" I nod. "Thanks."

"No problem, you ever need me just ask, okay?" he says. I nod. "I've got a meeting with the Higher Magicians so I'd better go, do me a favour and get some sleep, Cloe, you look awful." I laugh. "Sure thing Osen, goodbye." He smiles back. "Goodbye Cloe, take care of yourself." With that he sets off through the University. But I'm not ready to leave just yet. I'll just stay here a while. Curling up onto the seat again, lean my head against the window and watch the stars come out over the city. As I fall asleep my gaze lands on the Healing Quarters and one thought comes to mind.

Goodnight Lorlen. Sweet dreams and get well soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: If Someone Helped

I don't own The Black Magician Trilogy or its characters. All rights are Trudi Canavans.

Everything's blurred. A flash of a knife. A cruel laugh. The sound of magic exploding. I open my eyes and then wish I hadn't. Kariko towers above me. He snatches me, hauling me to my feet. Then I see him. His face set in determination. Blue robes flapping in the wind.

-Let go of her Kariko! Lorlen sends. The rest of the magicians throw strike after strike at the Ichani. But Kariko is unfazed by the relentless attack.

-Lorlen! Get away! Please, I'm begging you! I reply. If he hears he doesn't acknowledge my plea. Too soon I hear Osen gasp,

"We have to get at least one of them." No Osen! No you don't!

"You shield, I'll strike," Lorlen replies. "Let's just get closer to the house." No. Anywhere but the house. As they reach the door Lorlen abandons his shield and throws the rest of his power into a strike which I thought at first was going to hit the weakest Ichani. But it doesn't. It curves around and strikes Kariko through a weak spot in his shield. That takes him by suprise, his grip on me loosens slightly and I take the opportunity to try and fight him off. I struggle against him whilst Kariko drags me towards where Lorlen and Osen are. I have to stop him from striking. As Lorlen grabs Osen's arm and pulls him into the house, Kariko sends an earth shattering strike at the house. I stare in horror at the falling building. Then I lose it. I kick, scream and swear at Kariko. But he just throws me to the floor. Then I take off running towards the pile of rubble where I know Lorlen is. But before I can get there Kariko throws a strike at me. Knocking the air from my lungs and sending me flying into a wall where I finally collapse with a scream.

I awake with a jolt. Someone's shaking me. It's Osen. His eyes are wide with worry. Reminds me of Lorlen. Lorlen... It wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

"Are you alright?" he asks. "I..." I start. I survey the room. The Higher Magicians are all here. I try my hardest to compose myself. "I'd like some wine," I conclude. Rising from the floor where I must of fallen, I head over to the wine cabinet. I take out a bottle of Auren Dark and pour myself a large glass. Descending into a chair, I look around at the other magicians in the room.

"Lady Cloe, as you know Lord Balkan requested official retirement as a magician of the Guild," Vinara starts. I nod for her to continue. "We have put it to a vote by the rest of the Guild and the majority are in favour." I frown.

"In favour of what?" I ask.

"Congratulations are in order, you are our new Head of Warrior Skills," she says. I'm stunned. Me? "The King and his head of military have already organised a meeting with you."

"When?"

"This afternoon," she answers. I nod.

"Then there's time for one more thing before I go."

"You were right Lorlen," I say. "I guess I am important to people." At the moment I'm sat at Lorlen's bedside. I play with his fingers as I rest my head on his pillow. He's so pale. Small pink lines trace his face, cuts that are soon Healing. If only his heart would do the same. Vinara said that there was little more the Healers could do. We just have to wait for his self-Healing to kick in. Although it's taking its time. I hear the door open but I don't turn around. It's probably Vinara come to shoo me out. Then whoever it is comes over and takes the seat on the other side of the bed.

Akkarin.

I smile.

"How are you?" I ask. He replies, "I've been better."

"How are you?" He asks. I reply, "I've been better."

We laugh quietly.

"If there was any of us three that could of ended up like this"-he gestures to Lorlen-"it had to be him didn't it?" I sigh.

"The nice ones always get hurt the most."

"However if we're referring to our novice days I'm not sure which one of us got punished the most," he says. Trying to lighten the mood. I play along,

"If we asked our teachers I'm sure they'd say you did."

"What about Lord Margen?" I cringe at the name of our old alchemy teacher.

"I'm sure he just targeted me particularly!"

"I think he just hated our class!"

"True, poor Lorlen was always trying to do well in his classes."

"I think we were a bad influence on him."

"No way! He needed to learn to live a little."

We talk for ages about our novice days. It seems like so long ago since we last worried about small things like mid-year tests. Now we worry about huge things like meetings with the King. My meeting with the King! I quickly tell Akkarin I have to leave, he chuckled at my forgetfulness. A quick kiss for Lorlen and I'm off. This is a good start to my premotion.

After hours of talking with the King I return to the Guild long after nightfall with no intention to do anything but go to bed immediately. When I step out of the carriage Osen meets me. He looks concerned. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me but, I notice, he doesn't quite meet my eyes. My eyes widen and I hold onto his arm. Not Lorlen. No he's fine. I last saw him only a few hours ago.

"Osen? What is wrong?"

He bites at his lip.

"Two hours ago Lorlen went into cardiac arrest."

It's then I start running towards the Healing Quarters.

Everything's blurred. Vinara won't let me in. Warriors stop me. I have to go to him. I need to know he's alright. Before I know it a Healer has her hands against my forehead and I'm out like a light.

AN: Third Chapter up! Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: If Someone Helped

I do not own BMT or its characters.

I wake up in my bed. What am I doing here? I don't remember coming here last night. Where was I last night? Osen is sat on the chair beside my head. Vinara is stood at the other side of the room. She looks annoyed. That's strange. Vinara is always very calm and controlled. The only I've ever seen her mad was the time when I stole some knock out pills and put them in Lord Margen's lunch. No wonder he didn't like me. Lorlen was horrified. Oh..

It all comes back to me now. Osen's news. Me running to the Healing Quarters. Causing a spectacle. That's embarrassing. I sit up.

"Lorlen?" I ask Osen. He stays silent. No. He can't be dead. He can't. "Please tell me!"

"We are not here because of the Administrator," Vinara says. "We are here because you went completely out of your mind, running through the corridors and throwing a tantrum when you were stopped." Well... That doesn't sound too good.

"So," she says. "Why did you react like that! I know it's hard news to take but still!" I stay silent. I can't tell her. No one but Osen, Akkarin and Sonea know about mine and Lorlen's relationship. The Guild doesn't allow Higher Magicians to be occupied with a relationship too early into their position. Lorlen has been Administrator for four years now however now I'm a Higher Magician. The silence grows between us. I'm not answering. They can be uncomfortable if they want. I'm not. Osen sighs.

"Because they care about each other!" he says. Vinaras expression softens slightly.

"I know that but still," she answers. Thinking of how good 'friends' we are.

"No," Osen interrupts. "They love each other!" I gasp,

"Osen!"

"No Cloe," Osen holds a finger up at me. "They love each other and they both are always so obsessed with what the Guild wants that they barely see each other. If that's not dedicated to work, Vinara, I don't know what is!"

"I see," Vinara says. "Lorlen woke up but to settle his heart we had to put him to sleep for a while. But he should be waking up in an hour. I'll see you then." She turns and walks away but pauses at the door. "Your secret is safe with me."

As the door closes I leap out of bed and jump up and down with joy. Lorlen awake! I laugh. Osen jumps out of the chair and joins my celebration. After a while we stop, out of breath with excitement. We smile. I smile. The first proper smile since the Invasion. Osen holds onto my arm. When I look at him he seems almost sad. Like he's forcing himself to be happy. He leans forward to kiss the corner of my lips. My eyes widen.

"I'm happy for you," he whispers.

"Osen.." I say, quietly.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He adds.

He walks away and out the door.

"Osen!" I call after him. But he's already gone. I open the door.

I look at the timepiece on the fireplace. One hour until I see Lorlen. I've got time to spare. And with that thought I step out the door and race after Osen.

AN: I know it's a bit short but the next one will probably be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

If Someone Helped: Chapter 5

I don't own BMT or its characters.

 **AN: I've skipped the story forward a week because I'm not sure what to do with Osen at the moment but I'll come back to it. Just thought I'd mention it so that no one is confused.**

One week later.

I walk into Lorlen's room in the Healing Quarters and sit down on the bed. He smiles at me and I smile back. I'm so glad he's back.

It's boiling outside today and it's so stuffy in here. Lorlen should be discharged soon but Vinara seems in want to keep him here as long as possible. She probably thinks that I'm such a bad influence on him that I'll convince him to do something stupid. Not that I've ever done that before. But today I'm planning to get him out of here.

"Akkarin and Sonea are going to visit his parents today," I say.

"That's nice for them," he replies. I sigh. He's going to be difficult then!

"Akkarin invited us both."

"It's a shame we can't go."

"Why not?"

"Vinara said that any extreme exercise could be disastrous for my heart."

"But you won't be doing any extreme exercise. We'll go there in a carriage, Akkarin's mother will fuss over you, getting you sat down sipping a cup of sumi." He chuckles as he stands up. I've missed his laugh.

"It seems you've made your mind up and now you just have to drag me there."

"Well I was hoping you'd come willing. If I had to drag you we might not get very far before getting caught."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I smile and glance at the timepiece. It's almost time.

"In about 10 seconds a novice is going to throw a stone through the window at the entrance."

"What?!" We hear a smash of glass breaking.

"I estimate with have roughly less than a minute to get out, you coming?"

"Let's go." We slip out of the room and along the corridor undetected. I open a side door leading out onto the the path leading towards the Guild gates.

"Have you got any news for me?" Lorlen asks.

"Well..." I think. "Last time I was in the night room I overheard a conversation between a large group of magicians including a few heads of disciplines. They seemed to think that with the place of High Lord open, you'd be taking over for Akkarin and Osen would be Administator." I glance at him as he takes this in. "Would you consider the position?" I ask. He frowns slightly,

"I don't know Cloe, I suppose I would." Now it's my turn to frown.

"You suppose?" He sighs.

"It's just that a lot of responsibility and respect is needed to be the High Lord."

"Which are two things that you can most definitely handle. You'll have less paperwork to do as High Lord and it's just a load of meetings with the King. As for respect, Lorlen, people look up to you! You're efficient, hard-working, always listen to every input (even the not so enjoyable ones!) and you're kind and always try and sort everything out for everyone so much that you're never in your own quarters except for the few hours of sleep you get which in my opinion is not enough and..."

"Alright!" He interrupts, laughing. I smile at him.

"If what's stopping you from becoming High Lord is your self doubt then you're being unusually stupid."

"Then I'll send a message to the King saying I accept." I stop and turn to him.

"He asked you!" He nods.

"Yesterday." I smirk at him.

"I guess from now on I'll have to call you High Lord then." He smiles, shaking his head.

"Well, I bet that'll be as much as an amusement to you as it was calling me 'Administator' all those years." I loop arms with him as we continue down the path.

"I'm sure it will, High Lord."

 **AN: This took so long to finish! I've had barely any time to write. It's a bit short. I'll try and do more when I can.**


End file.
